Josol
The Republic of Josol (Josolchir: Roizelau Josolčir) is a nation located in the central part of the continent of Palkyras. It is bordered by Gimbarish and Iruwasa to the northwest; Siangwaan, Varn Venn, and Peren to the northeast; Vosercia to the east; East Azgo to the southeast and south; and Vozolaz/Azgo to the west. "Josol" means "East" in its local variant of the Vozonid language. Its capital city is the bustling city of Notarjoz. Flag and symbols The national flag of the Republic of Josol (Josolchir: Vōla Roizelau Josolčir) is a purple rectangular banner with a gold border, and two gold outlines of gryphons flying over a mountain. The purple background represents honour, the gold border for sanctity, the gryphons for responsibility, and the triangle for the highest mountain on the northeastern tip, Mount Mandil. Its national anthem is "To Queen Josol", and its national motto is a prayer: "Sixteen Stars, Guide Our Blows!" Its national day is the date of its independence from Thralondian rule: 22 May, 1785. Another important day in its culture is 17 April, when its earlier theocracy was founded. Josol's national flower is the jasmine. Geography Josol is a landlocked country, completely surrounded by land and situated along mountain plateaus. It has a tropical climate that provides it with lush jungles and mist, and its ensuing rivers water the Vozonid lowlands and the Bavol Olhi River to the west. The snow-capped Mandil Range forms much of its northern and eastern border. Features * Suvondron Mandil ** Mount Mandil ** Mandiltar Sacred City ** Bovaran *** This border town has a station for a high-speed railway that connected it to Shengshan Gwan in Siangwaan, finished at around August 1986. It is situated to the west of Mount Mandil. ** Shoirazol *** This border town has a station for a high-speed railway that connected it to Gai Zeng in Siangwaan. It is situated to the east of Mount Mandil, and it is also the headquarters of the Zvaino Postal Service. * Notarjoz City ** The capital city of Josol. Has a spaceport. * Trosannijār ** Has a spaceport. * Tessokotar (Gatetown) ** Has a spaceport. * Kromilō ** A region in central Josol. Orinthil is its capital, and it has its own spaceport. * Darosso ** A border town to Azgo to the west. Bavoltar is to the southwest of this town, and Mitavar is to the north. * Densa ** Has a spaceport. * Onorotar ** A southern city along the Mandil River to the west. Mt. Josorit is at the west side of the river. ** This city is located one kilometre to the south of the equator. * Khovjoz Falls ** These waterfalls are to the south of Dalatar, Azgo's capital city. * Sovadyros ** A major city at the southern part of Josol, located near the border to Vosercia and East Azgo. Politics Josol is a republic ruled by a President, who is elected every four years for up to two terms. Economy Josol is a developing country: its people utilise a mixture of scrap-built and advanced machinery in their daily business, as long as it is affordable. Its economy is supported by agriculture (mostly of coffee, bananas, and fruit), mining and exporting minerals, its aging railway system, and income from tourism and pilgrimages to Mount Mandil and other sacred sites. Its currency is the min, divided into 100 karki. In spite of their name, the Josolchir karki are just metallic coins, not spinels. Culture See also: Josolchir glossary Josol practices a Vozonid culture with some influences from local aborigines, many of which were related to the Vozonids. Much of it has Sarmelonid influences. Demographics 60% of Josol's people are Vozonids, mostly of the Josolchir ethnicity; 30% of its citizens are natives and aborigines; and the remaining ten percent consist of immigrants, their descendants, and all other humans and non-humans. Religion Mount Mandil, the holiest site in the Vozonid religion, is located at Josol's northeastern tip, and this causes most of its neighbours to treat it with more respect than other countries. In Vozonid mythology, this mountain is believed to be the platform where the Gods oversee the entire planet, and their frequent presence caused the mountain to become sacred: it also functions as a sort of mediator between humanity and the Gods. Its temple is large and green-roofed, and it houses an idol dedicated to its wight (a giant ape clad in golden armour who guards the mountain until the end of time) and various other treasures. Just as any invasion of Narivo in the west triggers its neighbours to defend its greatest temple, any attacks against the sacred peak of Mount Mandil may lead to the Vozonid nations putting aside their quarrels to protect the mountain. Trivia * Josol was inspired by the Himalayas, especially the Hindu and Buddhist temples of Nepal, Bhutan, and parts of India and China (such as Tibet). * Josol's name should be pronounced as "YOH-sol" (ˈjosol). Category:Countries Category:Republics Category:Vozonid culture Category:Vozonid Category:The Free World